Route 8
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: When Hilda falls into a trick, this affects her and her friends and a seies of questions evolve around this. Will she recover from this trauma? Can her friends be rescued? And most of all, will she ever truly love N?
1. The Trick

**Hello. I was just reading a journal I wrote in and found a story you guys would probably like. But it is an update to N and Hilda so don't get all uphill on me! Well, please ENJOY!**

"Okay Bianca, one more time. We meet back here after an hour, okay? That seems clear enough. We meet back in an hour. No less, no short." Hilda was nearly ticked off. Her group was with her was in Mistralion city. Hilda ran to the gym.

" Congratulations Hilda. You have earned the Jet badge." Skayla said.

"Thank you." Hilda said, with Skayla handing it to her.

"Piggg!" Pignite was by Hilda's side.

"Pignite, return. You did well." Hilda still had more time, so she headed to Route 8.

"What?" Hilda looked at her map was confused.

"I can take you." A mysterious voice said. It lead Hilda to a blank wall. The wall closed in.

"What?"

The mysterious voice was N. Hilda saw Bianca crying and Hilbert struggling in the corner, tied up. Their mouths were covered.

"Bawss! We got the last one." A grunt called.

Cheren walked in, tied up and unconsis.

"They can't stop us now!" N yelled.

N was prepared.

He leaned in.

Hilda took her bag and covered her face.

He threw her bag.

Then he pinned her to the wall, thus leaning in once again.

Pignite popped out of his ball.

"Pig?Pig?" He was confused.

Then directed his attention to Hilda.

"PIGNITE!"

He blasted N with Flamethrower.

The wall opened up, and the Shadow Triad blasted in.

Then before Hilda's eyes, N was pushed away and she was knocked unconsis.

**Ohh, Hilda is in BIG trouble now! Tonight I may upload another chapter. I really don't think I will. And more may be on 'The Mysterious Jewel of Opledian Forest'. Well, please review this chapter!**


	2. The Trap

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Really, I'm sort of a nocturnal person now… I stayed up till 4 last night! Really, that has never happened to me before. But I'm on Fanfiction all the time, so thank you for this site! Now I present the second chapter to my story… MWAHAHAHA! You can NEVER silence me!**

"Wh- where are we?"

Hilbert was awakened and tried to look around, he couldn't.

"BIANCA!"

"Huh?" Bianca chirped loudly.

Cheren woke up.

"Wait… uhg! What are we in?" Bianca screamed.

Hilbert was even more confused than Bianca.

Where were they?

Why were they in the place?

Where was Hilda?

Seconds later Cheren groaned.

"We are trapped in the thin silk Sewaddle, Swadloon and Leavanny make. If all three work together, an item can come together quickly." Cheren blurted out easily.

"So were trapped in the silk they spit?" Bianca asked.

She was not following the conversation.

"Where's Hilda?"

Hilda woke in a glass tube. Her hands were bound behind her back and so were her feet. Her mouth was covered.

A TV in the tube came on.

"Hello, Hilda."

Ghetsis said despicably.

"You are probably wondering where you are and why you are here. Well, why you are here, is because you tried to hurt N. He will follow my- his dream! And where, that is secret. As for you, you cannot be in his way. Your Pignite has already been released. And therefore, you are helpless and useless." He said.

As he turned, he said something else.

"And, if you try anything to escape or for help, there is a trap. See those tubes above your head, your childish one?"

She looked up. She saw giant tubes on the opposite sides. She could only get a glare of the tubes because of the poor lighting in the tube above her head.

She had to get out.

She thought.


	3. The Rescue

**Hello everyone! Before the story I would like to send shout out to Introvision for helping me with the story and Raikostrike! Well, please enjoy!**

"Where is she?" N asked with persistence.

"Somewhere, a place where you will never find her." Ghetsis replied.

N wanted to know. He wouldn't do anything that Ghetsis said until he found her.

Secretly, N had a proposal.

"I won't do anything until you tell me." He stomped off into the distance of the golden castle he lived in.

He went to his blue sky playroom and looked at the model of Unova. He thought of where Hilda would be.

"Anywhere." He muttered.

He thought carefully, and he thought of something that made sense, for once.

"Somewhere where I would least expect it." He exclaimed.

"Tell me now, father." He yelled. He wasn't sure of her whereabouts.

"She is standing in your way. Pokémon trainer or not, I will release the pokémon." Ghetsis replied.

"Mmmrfh!"

Hilda took her tied hands and put them under her legs to put them in front of her. She had to find out what happened with the tubes. Those cold, evil tubes.

N was in Celestial tower, praising the spirits of the dead.

"_I should check this place."_

He thought.

He ran up the stairs to the second level, and then the third, until he was at the very top, where the bell was. He raced down to the first level, then the third level again. He went to the second level then shifted to the top.

He went to the third level again, disappointed to find nothing. He looked at his Darmanitan's tomb, and then he found another. It was not like the other graves though. While the others were blue with black letters, this was purple with yellow letters. N traced his finger along the letters. Surprisingly, a door in the wall opened.

N saw a spiral of steps. He ran up them then saw a fork in the dark path. He took the right path.

He heard faint banging up the stairs. He raced up until he saw a door. The banging was coming through there!

The door was locked. N took one of his square, golden bracelets and he picked the lock. He went in the darkened room, with only one light in a tube, he saw Hilda! He went near it and saw Hilda was inside. She was screaming and banging against the cylinder. He saw her arms were bruised and she had rope burn around her wrists and legs.

"Don't!" N yelled.

"Whmf muht?" She screamed back with tears in her eyes.

Water fell through the tubes. Hilda screamed and N clenched his teeth.

"_She'll be dead in minutes! Do something!"_ He screamed to himself. Water was filling and Hilda couldn't stand up. Soon enough, flailing red and blue basculin filled the tank. They fought hostilely, and Hilda was drowning and getting beat up by the basculin. With one final shriek of words, she fainted.

N beat upon the glass and called her name. He clenched his teeth in despair and then let his head down. Nothing he could do.

When all hope seemed to be lost, he called upon his Sesimitoad. It banged through the glass yet did nothing.

"Hilda, don't die on my now." N requested as he looked into the blood stained glass.

Would he even get her out of her misery?


	4. The Breakthrough

**Hai everyone! First, I would like to send a thank you to Raikostrike for commenting! Sometimes I don't get them very often… But please enjoy this chapter and another may be on today!**

N started beating upon the glass. There was blood and fighting basculin in the tank.

Enraged, N started hammering the glass with his own fists. He managed to get a few holes in the tank. But not many to save Hilda.

A TV in the room came on.

"N, I know you are here. She is trapped. Nothing will work. She will be dead in minutes." Ghetsis said.

The TV went blank.

N sat on his knees in despair. There was nothing he could do. He put his head down in shame. He loved Hilda desperately. What could he do to help?

If Hilda was going to get killed, so would he.

"That's right Father! Is this what you want? For me to get killed?" N screamed.

There was no reply.

"Why are you doing this to me?" N enraged.

When he was gritting his teeth in anger, he punctured the tiny holes he made into big ones. He punched and kicked in anger that made the holes remarkably huge. Basculin and bloody water entered the floor of the room. He kicked one last piece of glass in his way to Hilda. Accidently, the glass had cut a big gash into her forehead. Blood ran down her face quickly.

He headed to her body, unaware if she was dead or not.

He took the rope on her mouth off. Then her leg's ropes and then her hands. He held her in his arm and lap.

"Hilda?" N asked. He started curling and twirling her moppy hazel hair.

"You were trapped." He started.

"My Father trapped you because of me. You tried to escape. I saved you. Sort of." He finished the story with a sniffle.

Was she gone?

N pumped her stomach once. She coughed and sneezed.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Here" N replied.

"What is in that…..? Tube?"

"You were in it."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to kiss you."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry Hilda."

"N, I sort of- liked you too. In a way." Hilda started.

"Before I go-"

"Go where!" N yelled.

"Away." She replied then continued.

"Before I go away, tell Hilbert, Bianca and Cheren that I always loved them. Tell Professor Juniper and Professor Cedric that I loved them too. Tell Mommy and Daddy that I love them more than anything. Please, give my pokemon to my friends." She said.

"Goodbye, N." Those were her final words.

**I cried while writing that scene. Please, read the last chapter to the story. It will be on tonight. Please comment. Please… I'm going to need some time to recover…. But anyway, please comment.**


	5. The Fueneral

**Hai everyone! This is the very last chapter to this story. But fortunately, I will make a story called 'Route 8 Two' which is the second volume to the original 'Route 8' and in addition, I would like to than- what? No one commented? Enjoy the story! Hee hee heee! Flashbacks are in **_Italic_

"No…" N whispered.

"NOOOO!" He screamed.

He started to cry.

"Why would you do this?" He screamed to the TV.

He picked her up and carried her to the other path on the spiral staircase.

He saw Hilbert, Bianca and Cheren tied up. Hilbert managed to make a small hole, just like the one in the tube. N wiped the running blood from Hilda's face.

"Wha-" Bianca said in horror.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Cheren was staring at Hilda's body.

N set her body down and untied the stickiness they were trapped in.

"You killed her! You killed her!" Hilbert screamed as he kicked and punched N.

"Hilbert! Hilbert! Stop! Fighting is not going to help." Cheren said as he pulled Hilbert back.

"Did you kill her?" Cheren asked with a puzzled look.

"No. My father did." N replied, wiping the thin line of blood off his wet cheek.

N explained everything that happened.

"She said that she always loved all of you." N said. They all looked at her body.

Later that day, Hilbert, Bianca, Cheren and N, carrying Hilda's body, walked to Nuemva town. Bianca and Hilbert walked into Hilda's house.

"Hi Mrs. Wheatlia." Bianca started.

"Hi kids! Where are Hilda and Hilbert? And if you are asking if they are related they are not. I am the godmother of my very good friend. He decided to name them the boy and girls names of each other." She replied.

"Well, Hilbert is here. Not Hilda." Cheren said.

"Where is Hilda?" She asked puzzled, stopping the drying of the dishes.

"Can you take the news?" They both asked.

"I think." Wheatlia said.

"She…" Bianca began.

"Is…" Cheren continued.

"Dead." They both said.

N came in with her body.

Wheatlia screamed.

"My baby! She's not dead… She's not dead…" Wheatlia screamed.

She soon fainted.

The next day, she was going to get buried. It was warm and sad. Friends and gym leaders from all over came to the funeral. Even N came.

"She said that she loved you both more than anything." He said to Hilda's mother and Father.

Hilda's casket came in soon enough. The casket carriers let everyone have a last look.

Hilda was wearing a black dress with lace designs. Her hair was curled. Her nails were painted white. Her favorite pokemon, a dragonite stuffed animal, was next to her.

Professors Juniper and Cedric were coming to see her.

"She said that she loved you to." N said to them.

Before anything else happened, N kissed her.

Hilda's body was encased with special dust so she would not rot. The casket was closed. She was buried.

Many flowers were put on the grave. Everyone went home. N, Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca went to Hilda's house.

"I'm going to become champion for her." Cheren said with tears in his eyes. "I remember the first day I met her.

_I had just moved to Nuemva when I was 2. Black city was under attack by some force. My mom and I moved into a small house. My mom met a nice lady._

"_My name is Tymal." My mom said._

"_Hi! I'm Wheatlia. Who is that cute little boy you have there?"_

"_Oh, this is Cheren. Do you have a kid?"_

"_Of course I do! Her name is Hilda." _

_Just then, a little girl my age ran out of the back of the house._

"_This is Hilda."_

"_Hi mommy." She said._

"_Honey, this is Cheren."_

"_Hi Ceren."_

"_Cheren." She corrected._

"_Cheren." She said._

"_Hi Hilda." I said._

_She grabbed my hand and we ran to the back. There was a huge garden with a fountain._

_We played in the fountain and became friends. We would always hang out or play._

"I am going to become a professor for her." Bianca said.

"I can remember when I met her and you."

_I was about 7 when I moved from Johto to Unova. I got a house next to a guy. I was outside reading, when I heard laughing and splashing. I followed the sound and I saw a girl and boy splashing in a pool. _

"_Hi!" The girl yelled._

"_Hello!" The boy yelled._

"_Are you new here?" They both asked..._

"_Yeah." I said._

"_Then come swim with us!" They yelled._

_I ran home and I got in my pink bathing suit._

"_Bye mom I'm gonna go swim with new friends!" I screamed as I ran out of the house, jumping into the pool._

_We became best friends and we watched movies together, swam together and grew up together._

"I'm going to become a pokemon master for her." Hilbert said.

_I had just gone to Unova after Hoenn, and Unova was pretty cool. I went to a house and I met a girl sitting on the couch that was my age. 10 wasn't that young, I thought. I could kiss her._

_I loved that girl immediately after I saw her. She was perfect. He became friends and we hung out with her other friends._

_It was pretty cool, I guess._

N left

"N, where are you going?" Bianca asked.

"To my castle. I can't bear to look at my past." He said.

"Well, okay. If you say so." Bianca went back inside.

N walked all the way across Unova, where Hilda had been and done things. He finally got to his castle.

"N, you are finally here. It is good that she is out of your way." Ghetsis said.

"No! It's not! You killed her you monster! You killed her!" N punched his own father.

"N…" Ghetsis said angrily.

"No!" N yelled.

His love was gone forever.

**Well that is now wrapped up! Please comment and I may post that next volume once I am done with my other progressing stories. Please comment!**


End file.
